Make love to me Edward
by mageuchiha6990
Summary: I loved Edward more then anything else in this world, more then my friends and family. My thoughts no longer lingered on the past or the future. I didn’t even want to think about Jacob black at that moment. All I wanted was…


**Breaking Dawn**: _**"make love to me…Edward"**_

_**I don't own twilight, new moon, eclipse, or breaking dawn but……this is how I think the scene on the island should have gone…this is breaking dawn one shot between Edward Cullen and Bella swan…enjoy!!! 3**_

* * *

"Are we there yet" I groaned as I felt something cold brush against my cheek bones. He chuckled at my question; his expression was soft.

"No, but will be there in about an hour"

Edwards's eyes were still fixed on me as I nuzzled closer into his chest. Edward and I have been traveling since our wedding and that was about 2 days ago, so I settled for Edward as my personal pillow. Although Edward felt more like cement then a soft pillow so he had a blanket blocking me from his embrace. But it would have to do till we got to are destination.

They all had this planned out to the point where I was the only one who didn't know where my own honeymoon was going to be at. Alice had been extremely careful not to let me know any details about where Edward was taking me, and I knew it had something to do with what ever was inside my suitcases in the trunk of the taxi. Alice and the others did not want me to pack any of my clothes, so the thought of opening them made me wonder what I had gotten myself into.

"I can't believe you Edward" I groaned quickly ducking my head into his chest as the taxi raced passed different colored street lights.

"What?" he asked in his innocent tone, which he knew he could warm me up with.

"Why won't you tell me where we're going?"

"Because it's a surprise"

"Edwa…"

"Bella; please be patient." I could already tell that I wasn't getting any answers from him till we got to our destination. We were currently some where in South America driving around in a small taxi, in the dark. South America was technically a sunny state so I preferred we travel at night, for Edwards sake. Edward apparently didn't seem to mind at all as we casually checked into airports or when we got something to eat. It seemed too casual and to human for him, but it fit him perfectly.

My thoughts began to wonder around as I listened to Edwards chest heave up and down. He hummed softly to my lullaby, the lullaby that he had made for me almost two years ago after I met his family. It was beautiful ever time he played it on his white grand piano. I preferred it when he hummed it to me every time he snuck into my bedroom window. The thought made me smile.

"What are you thinking" he asked softly as he pushed my hair out of my face.

"I'm thinking when are we going to get there."

"We're here"

Without thinking I shot up from my position expecting to see some grand hotel or castle for all I knew, but I quickly fell back into his arms as I groaned at the headache I just got.

"Bella! Are you alright"

"I'm fine…just moved to fast; head rush" he laughed his angelic laugh as he placed his hand against my forehead. I shivered at the touch of his marble skin.

"Better"

"Thank you" I slowly sat up to give him a soft peck on the lips, but before I could fully sit up Edward brought his hand to the base of my neck to keep our lips locked in place. Are lips moved in a feverish kiss, not wanting to part any time soon. I could hear my pulse quickening as he kissed me deeply. With out thinking I licked his bottom lip hoping to get him to give in for a split second, but before I knew it his lips were gone from mine in a quick second and he was out the taxi door and I , unfortunately, was left looking up at the taxi ceiling. I felt my heart beginning to slow down after I tried to get my breathing back.

"Damn"

I slowly sat up and took notice to our surroundings. There was nothing but the open ocean, with a small dock that held a few boats. Edward was currently speaking to the taxi driver as I slowly got out of the car. The warm ocean air hit my face like soft kisses, but it actually felt good compared to the regular cold air of forks.

"I put your bags in the boat, are you ready?"

"I thought you said…"

"We still have 30 minutes to go Bella"

I glared at him as he wrapped his arm around my waist. But that wasn't the only thing on my mind; it was what was going to happen once Edward and I got to our destination.

I could feel the flush of heat coming to my face at the thought, my blood beginning to pump through my veins as my heart hammered at my chest. It had been a long time since Edward and I were alone, and since then we've been surrounded by either his family or my own. He thought of actually being alone with him once more made me tingle all over.

"Bella?"

"Huh?"

I didn't even realize that I was on the boat till Edwards's velvet voice knocked me back into reality.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just got...Um…dizzy"

I knew my face showed other wise, but I couldn't admit to what I was really thinking. Edward was already willing to change me into a vampire, but I knew that he was against us sleeping together. So I didn't want to ruin anything before we gave it a try.

"Where are we?"

I questioned, glancing back at the open ocean with Edward stirring the wheel of the boat. I must have dazed off for quiet some time, for we were already on the open ocean. The boat was going at a comfortable speed of 30 miles an hour which was slightly odd. Glancing at Edward I took notice to his grip on the wheel. Edward wore his regular dark blue jeans and his open white tea shirt that showed off his slightly built body in the moonlight, I only wore my regular white skirt that went to my knees and white tank top, since the dress was a little much. Edward was nervous for some reason and that made me nervous.

"Will be there in 15 minutes"

I smiled as I took notice to Edwards's famous smirk that I loved, but it also faltered. Edward rarely got nervous when it came to us being alone together, but tonight would be a different story. Edward was on my terms tonight and it made him uncomfortable. It wasn't like I was in control of what was going to happen either. We were both inexperience when it came to being physically intimate.

Edward had always mentioned that protecting my virtue meant keeping me alive, but it also meant to keep us apart physically. We were already capable mentally and emotional like a married couple should be, but physically was something very new to both of us.

Trying to focus back into reality I glanced over Edwards shoulder and my mouth began to form an O shape.

"Oh"

Edward smiled as I walked up to stand by his side at the wheel. Where ever we were it felt like heaven. The boat was heading towards a small island that was flourished in wild greenery and unknown inhabited life. I could hear the splashing of the water against the rocks and the waves against the beach.

"Edward!?"

"Isle Esme"

"What?"

"This is a gift from Carlisle to Esme, but this is their wedding gift to us."

"It's beautiful" I exclaimed, my eyes not leaving the swells and the small waterfall that connected to the ocean. But the thing that caught my eyes was the white house that laid on the side of Isle Esme.

"Do you like it?" he asked as we came to the dock.

"I love it!" I couldn't believe that Carlisle and esme would let us have our honeymoon here, but then again after listening to Emmet speak about his own relationship with rosali, I blushed at the thought, I was glad we were far away from people.

Before I got a chance to jump out of the boat Edward gently pulled me into his arms and cradled me against his chest.

"The groom has to carry you through the door" I blushed as my heart began to throb again, but I took advantage of begin wrapped in his arms. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and kept his lips busy. I knew it was rude to not take into the scenery but we had yet to be alone since our wedding and I was trying to be patient, but unfortunately it had wore out.

Edward was not as eager as I was but the lust in his kiss was just as overwhelming as ever. It was already hot from the climate, but the way our lips moved against each other, it was steaming.

I let my free hand brush against his chest while the other griped his bronze hair. He smirked at my impatient as I licked his bottom lip but this time he did not fight me. My breathing hitched in my throat as I pulled away from Edward after I felt his tongue brush against mine.

The thought that I would be nervous never accrued to me before, I was nervous about taking my relationship father then this. He took notice to my discomfort and placed me inside the door and pulled away.

"Forgive me, that was..." before he could finish I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss. I pulled away slowly, so that our heads were still pressed up against the other.

"What was that for?"

"Can't I kiss my husband" I whispered against his lips, my breath heavy from our last encounter. He smirked at my comment, before he kissed me softly, but he quickly pulled away.

"I'll…get the bags." He stated as he walked too quickly to the boat. I took the opportunity to glance around the pale white room. My attention was caught by the big king size bed in the middle of the room draped by a canvas. I thought I was making myself hot but it took me awhile to realize that the temperature was a little overwhelming.

Before I knew it Edward had his arm around my waist; I shivered at the contact with his marble skin, it felt wonderful against my heated skin.

Everything began to spin as soon as his lips pressed against my throat. My pulse quickened again at the slightest contact, he chuckled again at my reaction.

"It's a little hot in here, I'm sorry" he stated apologetically. "This is …new"

"Yeah" I stated as I bit my lip, nervously.

"Bella…this is going to be difficult..." Edward pushed his hair back trying really hard to keep away from eye contact.

I knew he was uncomfortable with the topic so I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him to another part of the house, away from the white silk bed that was begging me to push Edward on the bed and have him take me already.

"I'm actually kind of hungry"

"……yo..You should be..It's been about 5 hours since you last ate"

"How long has it been for you" I asked sarcastically; he smirked at my comment as we entered the kitchen. The kitchen had pure white marble tile and black kitchen attire. I also took notice to the big screen TV in the living room with draws full of DVD.

"Wow, you guys prepared for my arrival?"

"We even had the kitchen restocked" Edward walked over to the kitchen and began to pull out two pots and pans. "What would you like?"

"Anything" I frowned as I smelled my hair, it smelled like cigar and booze from the first class plane we had arrived in.

"I think I need a shower" I whispered sheepishly as I glanced around the living room, trying to find the bathroom.

"It's down the hall to the left."

I quickly made my way to the bathroom that looked almost exactly the same as the kitchen. Without giving much thought I walked over to the sink and cupped my hands in the water and splashed it on my face. My heart was pounding through my ears, Edward could probably hear how frantic my heart beat was and I knew I needed to control myself or else it would be all over.

Without delay I quickly jumped in the shower turning it on freezing, hoping that the water would cool my racing heart beat. I knew that I was a cowered for staying in the bathroom, but this was my first time and I was nervous.

"He loves me….and that's all I care about"

I whispered softly to myself as I got out of the shower and tried off. "Crap" I hissed, my suitcase was in the bedroom. If I didn't want my first time to be ruined by my lack of preparation I had to act fast.

"Bella?... are you alright"

"Yeah..I'm fine"

"I made Italian, if that's alright"

"That's fine" I groaned as I forgot my husband loved to cook me special food.

After I was sure Edward had returned to the kitchen I wrapped my towel over my naked flesh and tiptoed to the bed where he had left our suitcases at. Without really checking my suit case I quickly grabbed Edwards favorite shirt and sweat pants. I knew Alice had packed all my clothes and with my luck, they'd be from the most expensive place in the world so I was comfortable with just wearing his clothes for an hour…. "Stop thinking dirty thoughts!" I groaned to myself.

"He won't mind if I borrow it" I said as I walked to the bathroom.

"Bella?" came his velvet voice only inches behind me. My cheeks began to burn as my veins pumped through my body. It took me too long to turn around and face the man I had married, the man that saved me from death a little to many times for me to remember.

I gulped as I watched his eyes wonder over my body making me feel conscious of myself. Edward had always told me how beautiful I was, but compared to him I looked like a bad art work waiting to be thrown out and replaced by something better.

"You look beautiful" he stated as he brought my chin up to meet his gaze. I was currently in a damped towel and my hair was still wet from the shower, but I didn't care at the moment as I unconsciously dropped his extra clothes to the floor. I couldn't help but let my eyes travel along Edwards's beautiful angelic feature.

Our breaths mingled with each other before he placed a gently kiss on my lips. My lips lingered on his until I began to move his with mine. He caught onto my actions, but immediately became tense and hesitantly pulled away. I couldn't help but whimper, one of my arms was wrapped half way around his neck, while the other still held my towel in place.

"Bella" he breathed heavily "I know I promised we would…try, but if…if I hurt you, tell me. I don't want you to ….maybe you should eat...Before..." I placed my fingertips on his lips.

I loved Edward more then anything else in this world, more then my friends and family. My thoughts no longer lingered on the past or the future. I didn't even want to think about Jacob black at that moment. All I wanted was…

"Edward..." my brown eyes lingered on his gold ones. "You're the only person I want. I love you Edward…and all I want most in this life and in my next life...Is"

But before I could finish Edward forced his lips on mine pushing them apart so that his tongue could explore my mouth. Even thought I could tell her was restraining himself he still was firm. I wrapped my arms completely around his neck as our tongues battle, in my mouth, against each other. I moaned as he pressed me against the wall next to the bathroom letting one of his hands lay at my waist while the other pressed up against the wall.

Before I became to dizzy from our heated kiss Edward pulled away but stayed close so that our foreheads were touching. I could tell he was waiting for me to regain myself before he continued, but I was still too impatient to wait. I knew that this would be difficult for Edward more then it was for me so I knew I had to be patient with him.

I slowly brushed my lips against his in a sweet kiss. I felt him smirk, he didn't object for his lips moved with mine in a sink motion.

Edward softly gripped my hair and pressed my body to him. I blushed as I felt his leg brush up in-between mine. I took in a deep breath as our lips moved roughly against each other.

"Hmm…Edward...mmed." he smirked at my choice of words as he lifted me off the floor our lips not leaving the other.

Instinctively I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and my legs around his waist. He froze at the intimate position that he had created and I couldn't help but gasp at a certain hardness rubbing up against my inner thigh.

Before either of us could processes the heated feeling I found my self pressed to the white silk mattress. He placed his hands on either side of my head to support his torso off of me, and his right leg resided in-between mine. My breathing became ragged as my heart hammered through my chest.

I laid on the side of the white mattress, so my feet where barely hanging off the bed and my towel still wrapped securely around my body. I wanted to blush as I realized that the only thing keeping my frame from his marble skin was the light blue towel that was currently wrapped around me.

We paused for a moment, our eyes not leaving the other. Everything that we had gone through up until now was nothing compared to how nervous I was at this moment. From what I was told, my first time was going to be uncomfortable and I might be in pain, but all I wanted was for Edward to know that I wanted him.

I brought my hand up to his cheek, letting it cup to its perfect shape. His eyes never left mine as I watched my hand travel down his cheek to his neck, down to his collar to his white shirt. He had opened a few buttons on the boat, but the rest was left for me, the thought made me smile.

"What's wrong" he asked, he apparently seemed amused as my fingertips brushed against his collar bone.

"You're more dressed then I am"

He chuckled softly as he bent down to claim my lips again, which were yearning to feel his once more. I let my palms brush up and down his chest letting my finger tips brush against his harden pecks. His skin may have felt like ice, but he felt perfect to my heated skin.

Edward chest rumbled as my free hand pressed up against his lower abdomen. He slowly settled his body on top of mine; I shivered at the feeling of his chest pressing against my breast. Leaving one hand at my hips, he moved his other free hand to travel up my side, neck, till he griped my hair.

I pulled away to catch my breath letting Edward sit up to pull his white shirt off completely letting me see his lightly built body. I couldn't help but stare as the moon reflected off his marbled skin letting it glisten. I propped my self so I sat up, it may have seemed like Edward was sitting on my legs at that moment.

I slowly brought my hands up to let them travel up and down his beautiful body admiring it as much as I could, for he was like an angel sent just for me. A smile graced my lips when I felt him shiver under my simple touch. I knew that this was probably any good time to unravel the already wrinkled towel that was barely covering my smallish figure.

My hands tentatively moved towards to my towel. My fingers slowly began to unravel the towel but my nerves were getting the best of me. I felt a rush of heat and panic hit me at the fact it was taking me forever to untie the towel but Edward took my wrist in his hand. My brows pushed together when Edward brushed his lips against the silver scare that I had received from my first near death experience.

"Slowly, Please Bella" his voice sounding heated.

I swore my heart skipped a beat as his mouth covered over the silver scar. My pulse quickened even more when I felt his tongue lick at the spot where James had bit me. I don't know why this simply action was causing my body to cringe in pure pleasure, but it made me want Edward more.

"Edwa...aah"

I gasped when he pushed me down on the bed once more pinning me under his marble body. His eyes became an even more piercing gold as he pinned my arms above my head. His expression shocked me, but I knew that I wasn't and would never be afraid of this man.

Before I could question him on his action I felt every part of my body cringe in sure delight as Edwards's lips claimed my throat. Edward forcefulness took me by surprise for he was never this forceful; with out thinking I arched my back into Edwards's body as he licked and sucked at my throat. I moaned even louder for Edward when he let one hand travel down my body, letting it softly caress the side of my breast to my hip till it rested under my thigh.

I swore my eyes rolled in the back of my head as I felt every part of my skin burn as Edwards skin rubbed up against mine. I blushed even more, when Edwards hand pulled my thigh up to rest against his hip. I could feel his hand slowly moving up my thigh this time causing my body to shiver, his finger tips brushed in the inside of the towel. I cringe at the intimate touch.

It wasn't long before I felt my towel being removed from my body; instinctively I wrapped my arms over my chest feeling as if I had been violated. Edward saw how my body reacted for he immediately pulled away and was now leaning up against the other side of the wall.

"Edward…?"

"We...s-shouldn't be doing this" he whispered roughly, as he turned away from me to stare at the wall. His hands lay limply to his side.

"I won't look Bella, please get dressed." I felt every part of my body beginning to ache as he kept his back towards me. I couldn't explain it, but I felt rejected by my own husband and it hurt. Tears began to fill my eyes, but I fought them as I wrapped the white shilked sheets around my frame.

"E-Edward..." I whispered through slight sobs, he did not face me. I went to touch him on his shoulder wanting to comfort him and hold him against me once more. But the next thing he said made me freeze

"Bella….please…get dress" everything was beginning to fall apart and I didn't know how to stop it, I was an inexperience 18 year old girl, who was currently trying to seduce her vampire husband. It would always be like this until he decided to change me; I was the weak human and he was the most beautiful creature that I have ever laid eyes on. I couldn't help but glance down at the sheet that was covering me from view.

"No..." I coldly whispered.

"Bella..." I heard him groan, but I ignored it as I let my hands fall limply to the side. I sighed as the white silk sheets ran down my body, making wish that Edward was touching me the way the sheet did.

Edward tensed up as I wrapped my arms around his torso, my naked body pressing against his back, he shivered against me. Edward wore only his jeans while I stood naked.

Even thought the tension was still there, I felt secure with Edward as if I had done this a million times before. The feeling of embarrassment faded quicker then when it came. Edward was the only thing I wanted right now and I wasn't about to stop loving him anytime soon.

"I... was just nervous…" I whispered, letting my fingertips brush up and down against his pecks. He stood as still as I statue but I could have sworn he shivered again at my touch.

"I want this more then anything Edward… I'm just afraid that you won't want me after you see all of me."

I couldn't help but frown when he chuckled, his chest vibrating against me. He turned around, my arms still wrapped securely around him; he still continued to stay still, his arms laid limply against his sides.

I giggled as I noticed his expression changed into a frown, his head tilted to the side. It didn't take me long to realize that this was the first time our bodies were pressed against each other, naked, regardless of his pants. If Edward were human he probably would have had a blush on his face.

"Bella… I've told you that you are the most beautiful creature in this world"

I rolled my eyes after he didn't face me; I brought my hand to cup his cheek to make him look at me. His gold eyes were piercing, but I took notice that he kept eyes only on my face.

"Then why won't you look at me…?" I slightly blushed at my own words.

He smirked. "I am looking at you Bella"

"You know what I mean."

"…"

I could tell he was pondering over my statement, but I didn't give him more then a second before I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. My breast pressed up against his well toned chest causing him to moan in my mouth. Our lips moved in since, our tongues battle against one another feverently trying to gain dominance over the other. I reluctantly pulled away, letting my arms slip down slowly down his neck. He was breathing just as harshly as I was, and he was the vampire.

"Come…" I whispered heatedly. Gripping his hand in my own for reassurance; I was just as nervous as he was, but we both were inexperienced when it came to intimacy and this would be a journey we would take together.

I pulled him to the white sheet, the feeling of unwanting and everything else vanished again as I pushed Edward in front of me, trying to be gently but firm I gribbed the sides of his face and kissed him once more with urgency and need.

Edward had a questioning look on his face; I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him to sit on the bed. I knew he wanted to look away, but I pulled his face to look straight at me not really caring if he saw me completely now.

"What are you…?" but I stopped his last words with my mouth as I silenced him completely. Edward was unable to control his actions when he was trying to be the dominate one, so I decided it was time to switch the positions. I smirked at the thought, wasn't he suppose to be the brave little vampire.

He finally got the picture after I pulled my self securely onto his lap. He froze at the intimate position for my heated core was pressed up against his harden erection through his pants. He was like a statue but he soon became calm as I licked his bottom lip, demanding entrance.

"Bel..!"

I silenced him quickly, letting my tongue roam is mouth as roughly as I could; careful not to pierce myself with his venom coated Fangs. He went to pull away, but I quickly gripped his bronze hair to keep him close to me.

Everything was spinning as I felt his hands move slowly up and down my back. He wasn't fighting me anymore on the matter and I knew there would be no interruption from him. I even took notice his pants were getting tighter in a certain area and how my core heated up at the sensation.

"_I'm doing this to him?"_ I thought to myself.

Without thinking about my own control I unconsciously rubbed my lower body against him causing him to moan. Oh god how I need him to touch me. Every part of my body cringed in delight as he moved his hand slowly in-between my thigh, but not going anywhere near the place I wanted him to touch me at….

"Edward….please..."

I pleaded, whispering huskily against his lips as he placed soft butterfly kisses against my lips, cheeks, and collar bone. He tensed underneath me when my fingertips brushed against his pants. Before I could pull on them anymore, I was tossed to the side with Edward pinning me to the mattress once again taking the dominate roll. His eye filled with lust.

"See anything you like?" I noticed how his eyes loamed over my body quickly.

"All I see is you..." he whispered with his crocked smirk. I smiled but moan as he placed a small kiss where my heart was. I let my legs get tangled in his, but he grunted against my chest at the feeling of my leg rub against his harden erection, I blushed.

"Hmmm…lower" I gripped his bronze hair tightly when he moved slowly near my aroused nipple. I could feel him smirk against my chest.

"Stop teasin...AAH!!"

I arched when his mouth closed completely around my left nipple. He sucked slowly at first to tease me, but I moaned as his tongue licked the ring around my nipple causing it to harden in his mouth. Feeling his teeth brush around my nipple drove me on the verge of insanity; I couldn't help but let my hands rack up and down his back causing him to purr against my chest.

"Aah…edw…ard!" his free hand began massage my other breast as he continues to lick and suck at the same one. My head was spinning, my hair was plastered to the side of my face but I kept my eyes locked on what he was doing to me.

I groaned when he freed my breast and began to kiss his way down my toned stomach. I arched into him, wanting him to continue touching me. I wanted him to take me like he would have the day I first met him. The way he described it, I probably would have let him take me right there and then in class room, but now I just wanted him to take me without hesitation.

As if Edward had read my mind he moved his from hand down to my sacred place but he stopped. I watched as he eyes loamed over my face. His hair stuck to his face from our sweated bodies, but the way his eyes were loomed over with lust made it impossible for me to want to just take his pants off and take him right there.

I slowly nodded for him to continue and just as I did my back arched for the feeling of one of Edwards's cold finger punctured my heated core.

"Oh god!!!"

I felt him pull away for a moment but I gripped his forearm and held it there. I closed my eyes as I felt my walls adjust to his hand. This would prepare me for the real thing but the thought of it hurting was not comforting.

"Bella" his voice still sounded like velvet even though it was filled with concern. I glanced to see his face; his eyes full of lust and uncertainty as he waited for my response. I felt him tug slightly but I held his hand against me still. Since he wasn't moving anymore, the uncomfortable feeling of his hand began to return and I needed him to move.

"I'm…alright"

He tried to smile, but it was strained and unsure. He sighed and I knew what he was thinking of as he rolled his eyes.

"_You're going to be the death of me, Bella"_

Edward leaned forward, letting his lips kiss up my stomach, chest, and throat then to my lips. I took in his creamy scent as are tongues battle. I felt his finger fully enter me once more, I moaned in his mouth as our tongue touched again.

I couldn't look away from his golden eyes as he began to move his finger in and out of me. Without hesitation I quickly adjust to his pace, the feeling of his hand pumping inside of me was arousing, my stomach began to tighten and my lower body quivered as my walls tightened against him even more.

"Ed...Ward..." I moaned out as he added another finger, my hips bucking against him in a sensual motion. My hands clawed roughly against his back.

His eyes watched me as my expression changed from uncomfortable to pear bliss. Then something began to fill my stomach, something that I had never felt before that felt so right. My breath caught in my throat at the sensation as I uncontrollably arched my back and moaned with all my might at the feeling of my first orgasm, but it was quickly silenced with Edwards's lips.

The wave of pleasure of my first orgasm was overwhelming, but I continued to buck until Edward removed his hand completely. The feeling of something wet spilled out of my body and I could see the liquid on Edwards's fingertips as he held it in front of his face.

My face began to burn as I watched Edward slowly lick his fingertips one by one.

"_He's licking….me"_

Before I could fully contemplate anything else Edward hovered over me, his eye were no longer there usual gold, but now they were a bright gold with a hint of black. The sheets whistled around my body as I spread my legs so that Edward rested in-between them, my eyes never leaving his.

"Edward"

Every part of his body was tense already but I kept calm, letting one arm wrap slowly around his neck while the other was placed on his lower back.

"Edward...?" I repeated softly, but even if I wanted to at the moment Edward was trying to gain control of his vampire self and I wasn't helping, but I already knew Edward would never hurt me so continued.

I continue to kiss him softly, at first he didn't respond but after a few long moments he slowly began to melt against me once more. I slowly let my hands run down his abs till I touched his belt. As I began to unbuckle his belt expecting him to push me away but he didn't try at all.

"Hmmmm" I moaned again as Edward continued to ravish my neck while his hands kept massaging my neglected breast.

After I had successfully removed the belt from him, I slowly unzipped his fly. He froze again but this time he just watched my face as I continued to relieved him of his last bit of clothing. I couldn't help but giggled which he raised an eyebrow at my unknown amusement.

"Whats...soo…funny" he asked, feverently.

"I didn't know you wore boxers"

I watched his expression change from lust to a smile, the smile I had been waiting to see all night. Letting my arms wrap around his neck and placed a quick peck on his cheek and whispered lovingly against him.

"I love you, Edward Cullen"

"I love you too…Bella swan……or should I say Bella Cullen" I smiled at my new name, but my thoughts were quickly forgotten as I felt something hard rub against me once more.

"Please…Edward, don't make me …hmmm wait anymore" I moaned between gasped as Edwards lower body began to rub against me.

"This will hurt Bella"

"I know"

"If it becomes too much…please tell me to stop..."

I nodded, my blush deepening as I felt Edward remove his last bit of clothing leaving him completely naked to me. My face flushed as I turned my head to the side trying to keep my eyes from averting to any lower then his chest.

"See anything you like" he whispered huskily against my throat, my body reacted so fast to his heated words that I wrapped both my arms and legs around him without. He smirked at my reaction, but he began to kiss me once more his tongue causing me to moan out more.

"Are you…sure"

"Yes" I whispered as I prepared myself for pain and pleasure. Of course Edward paused, waiting for me to tell him to get off of me or something, but even he knew that I wouldn't tell him that in a million years.

Everything began to spin as I felt Edward push him self into me, I gasped at how big he truly was even though he was not even an inch inside. My head rolled back against the pillow, trying to relax my muscles so they could adjust to him.

"Bella!"

Edward went to pull out but I securely wrapped my legs around him, so that the only way he could ever get out was to break my legs.

"I'm …fine. Just..." I tried to finish, but tears began to fill my eyes at the filling of him inside of me. It wasn't that Edward was too big, but the feeling of him puncturing my virgin wall was unimaginable.

"Bella!...We should stop"

"Noo…Edward I don't want…"

"Okay…I'll stop"

"Nooo…Edward…I want you inside of me!"

I whispered feverently as I began to adjust myself to Edward. Edward froze slightly at my statement, but I knew he needed to hear it.

"I only want you Edward…to be the only man I …will ever sleep with." I whispered against his lips.

"Make love to me…Edward'

No more interruptions were met as Edward feverishly kissed me. I gasped as he pushed his member deeper into my body. It was uncomfortable but Edward began to move slowly in and out of me. He grunted again, I smiled knowing that I was pleasuring him.

I closed my eyes feeling Edwards rhythm was comforting and it was began to pleasure my body as I began to move my hips to Edwards, in sync.

"Open your eyes…"

I opened them to see Edward watching me. I smiled as I kissed him passionately, our bodies continuing to move in a sensational rhythm. Edward placed one hand under my left thigh, lifting it so that he could adjust my position, causing my body to fall in pure bliss.

The bed beginning to move with us, the sheet falling around us leaving both of exposed to the naked air. But his skin no longer felt cold, for my comprehension was lost to the pure bliss that was known as Edward Cullen.

"Edward…faster!" I moaned out as Edwards thrusted himself deeper into my body, his speed picking up dramatically. It was beginning to happen again, my stomach began to tighten and something warm began to boil in my body that it was waiting to burst. My walls began to tighten against Edward causing him to grunt against my throat.

"Oh god!!!"

I yelled as I felt my body at the verge of pure bliss.

"Edward I'm …going to….CUMAAAAA!!!!" I yelled out as I felt my second orgasm over whelm, but this one was like a wave of pleasure that didn't away like the first time, it didn't stop as I felt Edward continue to thrust in and out of my core with so much force that I could feel my third orgasm beginning to form, and Edwards first.

"Bella…Bella" he continued to whisper as we began to get to our breaking point.

"EDWARD!!!" I yelled out once more, my orgasm taking over, I heard Edward growl at his own release, his seeds spilling into me. Something had ripped next to my neck, but it wasn't me.

I began to feel dizzy at the rush of orgasms I had just received. The last thing I remember seeing was something white fluttering in the air and Edwards face watching me.

I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or speaking but I closed my eyes and whispered three words to him.

"I love you…" then exhaustion took me.

* * *

_**I love how stephenie Meyer writes the twilight serious, but this is how I think the love scene would have gone on the island. I've never written a lemon scene before so I hope you enjoy this and please…review**_

_**I don't own twilight but I do have all four books and looking forward to the 5**__**th**__** book**_

_**XP Midnight sun August 8**__**th**__** 2009**_

_**Lol**_

_**Love mage uchiha!**_


End file.
